1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to helicopter rotors utilizing segmented spherical elastomeric bearings to support the blade from the hub and includes a centering bearing adjustable external of the rotor to position and compressively load the spherical elastomeric bearing during helicopter rotor static mode and operable to be out of contact during helicopter rotor dynamic mode.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Previously configured elastomeric rotor systems have elastomeric centering bearings located at the apex of the spherical elastomeric bearing which positioned the apex of said bearing both statically and dynamically. These prior art centering bearings are not usable in a rotor system where the pitch cylindrical elastomeric bearings are located and operative in series with the flap/lead-lag spherical elastomeric bearings, and a spindle passes through an aperture in the center of said bearings. There prior art bearings are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,700,352.